


Missiles, Earthquakes, and World War III

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Caught, F/F, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Humor, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane doesn't stop for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missiles, Earthquakes, and World War III

Jane was up thirteen minutes before her alarm, a horrid dead zone where it wasn't worth going back to sleep but she wanted to stay in bed on principle. She could hear birds outside, and the occasional car droning past her window told her that other people were being productive with their Saturday, but she didn't care. She'd caught a killer last night and got justice for the college student he'd murdered, so she at least deserved her full seven hours of bed-time, right? Right.

She pushed her blankets down to her waist and pulled up her nightshirt. If she couldn't sleep, there was something else she could do in bed. She twisted her hips and pushed her pajama pants down. She left her panties on, her pajamas tangled around her knees as she reached for the nightstand. She pulled it open and pressed her tongue into the corner of her mouth as she searched for her egg.

It had rolled near the back, and she was incredibly frustrated by the time her fingers finally closed around it. A quick glance at the clock told her she had eleven minutes to get the job done before she had to get up, get showered, get dressed, and get out. She checked the batteries of the toy - she'd been burned by weak batteries before - and pulled the blankets up to her waist. She closed her eyes as she lifted her underwear and slipped the egg between the cloth and her skin. 

As always, the first trembling touch made her gasp, and she inhaled sharply through her nose as she used her fingers to guide it into place. She rubbed it against her labia, breathing heavily as her folds seemed to kiss the side of the egg. Jane pressed her shoulders into the bed, eyes closed, and began to move her hips against the device. 

She was just getting into the groove, her thumb poised to push it up to the next level of intensity, when her cell phone rang. The sound she made was partially annoyance, partial bitter amusement, and she reached out with her free hand and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand. She glanced at the display before she answered, dropping her head back to the mattress and closing her eyes again.

"Maura, what?"

"Wow. Someone's grouchy."

"My alarm hasn't even gone off... yet... why do you sound so awake?"

"Because I wake up at six, no alarm necessary. I have an internal chronometer that wakes me precisely after... Jane? Is that your alarm?"

"Mm-mm."

"I hear a buzzing noise."

Jane said, "Vibrator. Well, an egg."

Maura was silent for a long moment. "Are you..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Masturbating?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, God! Jane! Uh... I-I'll ca-call you back."

"No... it's okay. Say what you have to say."

"Ah..."

Jane opened her eyes to roll them derisively. "Maura... I grew up in a house with two little brothers who, when they weren't curious, were just assholes. If I stopped masturbating every time someone interrupted me, I'd have never gotten myself off. I'm not going to... throw away... the groundwork I've put down just because you... called at a bad time." She inhaled sharply through her nose and exhaled slowly. "So what's up?"

Maura was quiet for so long Jane thought she'd hung up. Finally she said, "I don't know. I honestly can't remember why I called. Now I'm just picturing you touching yourself."

 _Oh. That works._ "Yeah? Are you in your kitchen?"

"I was. Your mom was in there so I walked away..." Jane heard the hollow thump of a door being closed. "Now I'm in my bedroom."

"Tell me what you're wearing."

"I..."

"Come on, Maura. Clock's ticking."

"Charmeuse pajama pants and a satin tank top." A pause. "Lilac La Perla panties."

"Bra?"

"Mm-mm. You?"

Jane looked down and saw her nipples pressing against the material of her old police academy T-shirt. Add to that her old ratty sweats... "I'm, uh, naked..."

"No. Don't lie, tell me, Jane. I want to picture you like you are right now."

Jane wet her lips and described her clothes. "Not exactly chartreuse and La Perla, huh?"

"I think it sounds beautiful," Maura whispered.

Jane cupped the outside of her underwear, pressing the toy harder against herself. "What are you using?"

"Just fingers..."

"Two?"

"Mm-hmm."

Jane could hear Maura's breath against the speaker of the phone. She pictured Maura, in that bedroom stolen from an Egyptian princess, sprawled across the thick sea of down comforters, legs spread as she touched herself. She thought of all the times Maura had spent the night on Jane's couch or in Jane's bed (accidental, of course, every time), and realized Maura meant what she said about wanting to picture Jane's real clothes, flaws and all. 

_"Why do you always find a way to come over here? What's wrong with your palace?"_

_"I don't know. It's... cozy over here. I'm comfortable in your house, Jane."_

Maybe it didn't have anything to do with the furnishings...

Jane's hips sank into the bedding, and she arched her back. "Maura, I'm-guh-a-come..."

Maura groaned, and Jane pushed her fingers between her sex and the egg. She heard an almost startled, "Oh, Jane!" in her ear and then Maura was stifling gasps behind her hand. Jane twisted onto her side and drew her knees up toward her chest, covering her mouth to silence the bizarre hysterics that sometimes came over her after a particularly earth-shaking orgasm. She didn't blink as she listened to the sounds of Maura's orgasm. Her muffled cries soon faded, and they were both breathing heavily over a silent phone line.

"Oh..." Maura said suddenly. "I remembered why I called you."

Jane laughed. "Was it important?"

"Not really."

Jane's hair had fallen into her face, and she pushed it away with a flick of her wrist. "How about we both shower, get dressed, and I'll head over there to have breakfast with you and Ma? You can tell me what you wanted to say when I get there."

"Sounds good. Jane...?"

"Yeah."

Another long pause. "I'm glad you didn't stop."

Jane chuckled. "It'll take a lot more than a phone call to make me stop, Maura. Trust me. I'll see you at breakfast."

"See you then."

Jane hung up, put her toy aside to be washed later, and tugged her pants back into place. She had just sat up when her alarm began to squawk, and she silenced it before it managed to get out three buzzes. She climbed out of bed and peeled off her T-shirt as she headed to the bathroom.


End file.
